In the handling of mail bags and similar containers which must be sealed against pilfering and must have an identification tag attached, it has been customary to apply a security seal to the hasp and to attach a separate tag for carrying indentification information. Such bags are customarily provided with a leather strap stitched to the bag, the ends of said strap carrying a hasp and a staple to receive a seal or a lock. A security seal is often applied to the staple to maintain the hasp in the closed position, and a separate identification tag is fastened to the staple. It is therefore possible to change the identification tag without changing the seal.